<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by verse2logy (myentropicmess), wordswithoutsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420987">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myentropicmess/pseuds/verse2logy'>verse2logy (myentropicmess)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithoutsense/pseuds/wordswithoutsense'>wordswithoutsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singer Im Jaebum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myentropicmess/pseuds/verse2logy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithoutsense/pseuds/wordswithoutsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special day for Jaebeom, but he's spending it alone in his room creating one of the things he likes the most: music. However, he's going to receive a very special gift. Sometimes the afterglow can bring a delightful surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Noelia! ♡</p><p>(Better late than never (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ♥)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom is lying on the bed, his eyes fixed on the large window that allows him to see not only the sky, but also a beautiful garden. There are some trees here and there and different kinds of flowers that give an intense but delightful fragrance to the surroundings of the house. He smiles just a bit, inspired by the amazing view. </p><p>It’s the perfect house. </p><p> He’s on the first floor, in his own bedroom, while trying to have some work done before sunset. The colors in the sky sometimes distract him, though, the blue starting to darken as the night approaches. His hands are busy, one of them holding a closed notebook and the other a pen that moves to the rhythm of a mysterious song that only Jaebeom can hear. It’s still in his mind, but he’s trying to create the perfect melody and the even more perfect lyrics. </p><p>However, he does it as he feels nostalgic. He’s been like that for the whole day, sentimental and absent-minded, thinking of the person he loves the most. It’s his birthday, but they can’t be together and it saddens him even if he understands the reason behind it. Work is work, after all. He has taken some photo albums and, whenever he feels uninspired, he opens them to regain his too annoying but also romantic side. Each picture is full of memories and full of love. </p><p>His own love story with Park Jinyoung. </p><p>This photo book, precisely, has the most important images of their relationship. There are others, yes, but this one has been made with a lot of care. Under each photo, all of them laminated to be protected, there’s a handwritten caption with its content related to the picture, but also to what that moment meant for them. The first one, in particular, has been written by Jinyoung. He looks at the caption as he passes his fingers over it, caressing it with a little and mischievous smile. </p><p>
  <em>We felt the tension stars above. </em>
</p><p>It’s the first photo they have together and the text is really symbolic. They were at a party and had been introduced by a mutual friend. After that, the chemistry couldn’t be denied. They shared looks, smiles, gestures and caresses, until the tension was so bad, so unbearable, they couldn’t do anything but stick to each other and release the passion that was burning them inside out. Their first kiss had been shy, full of mistakes made because of his nervousness, but it had also been warm and promising.</p><p>The next ones… well, they’d been more intense. </p><p>Jaebeom smiles. Normally, he doesn’t feel shy. Thinking about his boyfriend makes him shiver sometimes, though. He’s passionate, but everytime his partner touches his skin, Jaebeom loses his senses and transforms into a kite flying higher and higher across the sky. He’s about to touch the sun and burn himself to ashes, always a victim of the fire that consumes him and of the desire that arouses his lust. However, the feelings intensify whenever his boyfriend bites him or leaves a hickey on his skin.</p><p>Always where they can't be seen, of course. It's like an inside joke just for the two of them. </p><p>Jaebeom looks at the next picture. </p><p>
  <em>Morning bliss. </em>
</p><p>A disheveled Jinyoung was laughing from his bed, naked, in one of their few shared mornings. Their frantic schedule and their popularity have been an unreachable wall that has kept them separated for long periods of time, turning their relationship into a long distance one. Most of the time they are just tightrope walkers trying to keep the balance of their private life, their work and their public image. That has been the source of their discussions. The lack of time, the pressure, the “what ifs” and the uncertainty. </p><p>But those small bits of heaven make it worth it. </p><p>How Jinyoung moans under his lips, how he trembles under his touch and how they desperately try to go deeper, to release that pressure, to be one. How the small rays of light peak through the shutters of their room and draw an abstract painting in Jinyoung’s back. The way Jinyoung blushed and smiled shyly under his look before spending the first hours of the day kissing lazily. </p><p>The glossy immortalized memory makes his heart beat faster. </p><p>“Meow!”</p><p>Suddenly, Jaebeom feels a weight beside him, bringing him back to reality.  His cat, Nora, sits beside him and rubs her head against his leg, making him smile.</p><p>“Hey, baby.” Jaebeom caresses Nora’s head and then she moves to lay on the bed showing her belly and purrs. “Missing him too?” The cat purrs and touches his leg with her paw. </p><p>Jaebeom chuckles and then opens his old Bart Simpson’s notebook which, along with Nora and his closest friends, has been the main witness of his songs, feelings, experiences and, of course, the development of his relationship with Jinyoung. </p><p>After writing the ideas invoked by the polaroids, he tries to write a few lines. Something is missing. He opens the most recent album and, for his own surprise, a polaroid that probably hasn’t been added to the album falls. </p><p>He picks it and then he moves his thumb over the glossy paper. </p><p>
  <em>Ad infinitum.  </em>
</p><p>It is a picture of them holding hands, probably from their last holiday. The rest of the landscape is blurred and the main focus is in their interlaced fingers. A union and a promise. </p><p>Jaebeom wouldn’t say that he is the type of person that believes in fate. He remembers a conversation he had with his friend Jackson when he told him the coincidences of his encounter with Jinyoung. How their careers had certain points in common. Their story was really similar to the ones many former trainees had. They even trained in the same company, but they hadn’t crossed paths at that time. They didn’t meet the requirements to debut in a boy group, feeling disappointment in their teenage years. Feeling as if they sacrificed their youth for an unaccomplished dream. But both of them left the company and found their own way. Jinyoung quickly became one of the most requested actors and Jaebeom was one of the most critically acclaimed soloists. All of that led to that wrap up party in which leading actor Park Jinyoung and the singer of one of the songs from the OST, Lim Jaebeom, would meet. </p><p>“Maybe you should consider believing in soulmates, Jaebeom hyung!” Jackson winked an eye and then Jaebeom hit his shoulder and chuckled. </p><p>He is about to write down some ideas in his notebook, but the noise of the lock opening and the door of his house opening and closing interrupts him. Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows and leaves his pen on his notebook. </p><p>“I’m back!” Jinyoung announces.</p><p><em>“Is he back? He wasn’t supposed to come back so early,” </em>he thinks. </p><p>Jaebeom stands up and startles Nora, who makes an annoyed ‘meow’ and gets out of  the bed. When he opens the door, he finds a delightful surprise. </p><p>“Oh! Hi, hyung! I didn’t expect you to be awoken at this hour!” Jinyoung looked at him, surprised. He then proceeds to leave his coat and his bag on their sofa. “Were you working?”</p><p>Jaebeom looks at him and can’t help but smile a bit. Jinyoung always fits the atmosphere of the humble living room they’ve decorated together. Cream colored sofas, a soft white marble table and two lamps used in those moments they spend reading leaning on each other’s back on the sofa. There’s also a brown carpet with details in cream where barefoot Jinyoung is standing. </p><p>Jinyoung is just perfect for the place. Just perfect for him. </p><p>Even in that moment, when he looks tired after a long flight and extenuating days of filming, Jinyoung looks handsome. His black turtleneck and fitted jeans are enhancing even more his fitted figure. On top of that, his smile reflected in his eye whiskers and his faint blush after probably rushing to get home makes Jaebeom’s heart flutter.</p><p>“Yes… I was working on some songs…” Jaebeom scratches the back of his neck. “Weren’t you filming?”</p><p>“Yes! But we finished our filming earlier and those were our last shots in that location. And lucky me! I could take my flight earlier and get in time!” </p><p>“You should rest, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says approaching him and caressing his back. “I’m sure you’re tired.”</p><p>“I can do it later. First of all…” His lovely smile almost makes Jaebeom melt like ice exposed to fire. “Happy birthday, hyung.”</p><p>Then, Jinyoung kisses him on the cheek. It’s something delicate, sweet, a feeling that awakens all of Jaebeom’s senses. He closes his eyes to enjoy the caress of Jinyoung’s lips on his skin, but it doesn’t last long. He lets out a sight while opening his eyes to look at him, but what he finds is something strange. </p><p>What’s Jinyoung doing kneeling on the carpet? Why does he look so nervous?</p><p>“Are you feeling bad? Let me get you some vitamins…” </p><p>Jaebeom is about to turn around when Jinyoung, shaking, holds his hand and whispers, in a really low voice, that he has a gift for him. That he hopes Jaebeom likes it. That it would mean everything. Jaebeom starts to get nervous when his boyfriend lowers his head again. He doesn't know what’s happening, but there is a little suspicion rising inside him. He needs to wait and see if it becomes true, but it can’t be, right? </p><p>
  <em>It just can’t be.  </em>
</p><p>“Lim Jaebeom…” </p><p>Jinyoung takes something from his bag. It’s a small, navy box with some details in silver and some random brand written on the top that Jaebeom can’t even read. He swallows as Jinyoung opens it to show a modest, silver ring. </p><p>“I know I’m always working and that we spend too much time separated…” Jinyoung says, his eyes looking for Jaebeom’s. “But there’s something I’m absolutely sure about. I want to spend my whole life with you. Nothing matters but having you by my side, texting you whenever I can at work, having your ‘good night, Jinyoungie’ messages when I’m not home. And… being with you in this house or anywhere, just the two of us. I love you, Jaebeom hyung. Would you marry me?”</p><p>Jaebeom looks at the ring. Then, at Jinyoung. Then, at the ring again. </p><p>“How could I ever say no?” he whispers, his eyes showing all kinds of emotions. “You’re everything I could have asked for in my life.”</p><p>Jinyoung smiles and takes Jaebeom’s hand to put on the ring. It fits him perfectly, as if it has been made just for him. Jinyoung caresses his hand and gives it a gentle kiss before standing up and putting his own arms around Jaebeom’s neck. </p><p>“Happy birthday, again… and happy engagement,” he murmurs, his nose touching Jaebeom’s softly. </p><p>“Having you here, forever mine, it’s the best birthday gift,” Jaebeom adds before melting their lips in a sweet kiss that would quickly turn into a passionate one.</p><p>There’s a soft ‘meow’ coming from behind the sofa. They both start to laugh when they hear it. </p><p>“Seems like I’ll have to share you with her. Nora missed you, too,” Jaebeom mumbles. </p><p>“Well, you’ll have to wait. She always wins over you.”</p><p>Through the curtains, the colors of the afterglow leak creating a world of fantasy in reds and oranges. It’s a good opportunity to take another picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? Comments are well received! ^^</p><p>We finally got our motivation and inspiration back and we hope it stays for good! Maybe we'll come back earlier than you think ≧◡≦</p><p>We're in Twitter as well in @sylvineando (Syl) and @Sandritah_lf (San)!</p><p>See you soon! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>